Antatar: Prince of Death
by littlestkitten
Summary: Sequel to Kleine Taube. As Legolas trys to pick up the pieces of his life everyone and everything seem to want to stop him from succeeding. Will he be able to handle the strange things happening around him?
1. The Ethics of Kissing Trees

A/N: This is the sequel to Kleine Taube. It takes place about 6 moths to one year from the ending of the other story. The ending of that story will be told through flashbacks. This will mostly be an A/L but a few new pairings will come into play if I feel like putting them in there or if somebody asks for them. Arwen's mystery lover will be revealed as soon as I can find an appropriate place to put him in. Please R&R.=^.^=  
  
Warning: This starts out sweet and fluffy and funny, at least I hope it's funny, and then it gets dark and angsty and evil. Remember how I made Legolas suffer in the last one. It gets much worse in this one. Oh!!! I can't believe how evil I'm going to be. I can't wait till I get to write the ending.R&R.=^.^=  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LotR. Don't sue me I have nothing worth the layer fees. This goes for all the chapters that come after this too.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood, walked down the corridor to the dining hall. He had been back for almost a year but had yet to go back to Mirkwood to see his family. His father had understood and left him to recover surrounded by his most trusted friends. And his love.  
  
He had made good progress, or so people had said. If they had known the whole truth they would have been far more surprised at the fact. He had thought hard about not telling his friends. He had hated lying to them, but he couldn't stand the shame of them knowing.  
  
What would they think of him? Would they despise him for being weak, be compassionate and understand, or pity him? Their pity was what he feared the most. He didn't want pity; he wanted understanding and help. He was sure that if they pitied him he would surely go crazy with frustration.  
  
It didn't matter though, he would tell them when he wanted to. Until then he would spend time with them and make up for years lost. He may be immortal, but they were not. With a smile on his face he entered the great hall. There was a guest sitting at the table. He looked oddly familiar but Legolas paid him no heed.  
  
Sitting down in his customary place, Legolas greeted his friend warmly. He was soon drawn into a lively conversation with Gimli about the ethics of kissing trees. "I swear to you Gimli, elves do not kiss trees."  
  
"Then what were you doing last Saturday down by the river? I could have sworn that you were kissing that tree."  
  
Red blossomed across Legolas' face as he remembered. He and Aragorn had been making out by the lazy brook that romantic poets had labelled a river. From any angle it probably had looked like he was kissing the tree that they were propped up against.  
  
He now knew why Gimli had drawn him into this conversation; him and the rest of the fellowship had been trying to get them to admit their relationship. It wasn't that he or Aragorn were embarrassed, it was just that they knew that the people of Gondor would disagree. That and the fact that nobody knew that Aragorn and Arwen weren't getting married. So, with that in mind he answered the only way he could.  
  
"I was kissing the tree."  
  
Gimli started snickering and, if possible Legolas' face grew even redder. He had chosen one of the worst moments to state that. The strange man had just stood up to say something important it seemed, and he had just blurted out, quite loudly, that he had been kissing a tree . He was acutely aware of the faces that all turned to stare at him. Some were disapproving; others were simply trying not to burst out laughing. He knew that he would never live this down.  
  
He glared at his friends and love; Aragorn decided to take pity on him and stood clearing his throat.  
  
"I have an announcement to make. One that I have been debating about for a long time. I have decided that it is time for you to know. It is not my right to tell you this but I believe it would stop further embarrassment and I do not think Legolas should continue living a lie." Smiling at his love the King of Gondor winked at Gimli and turned to face all assembled, " I am happy to announce that Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood has taken upon himself to continue one of the lesser known traditions of the elves. Yes, that is right my friends, he is marrying a tree."  
  
"What!" Legolas almost screamed forgetting to be graceful in his indignation. "I am not marrying a tree!"  
  
His exclamations were lost in the laughter of all whom inhabited the hall. He turned an icy glare to Aragorn, which would have frozen the fires of Mount Doom, and smirked as his friend quelled under his gaze and his laughter slowly tapered off. Widening his smile at the expression of dread the king now wore he completed the gesture by letting out a laugh of his own and turned to his friends at the table.  
  
"I assure you," he paused, waiting for the people there to quiet for he did not wish to shout, "I am not marrying a tree. Aerionna and I are just good friends. I would no sooner marry her than I would Aragorn."  
  
With that stated he bowed to the diners and excused himself from the room. Making his way through the stone halls of the castle he allowed himself to reflect on the past, a luxury not usually had after the time spent with Antatar and the various masters he had had.  
  
As his eyes wandered over the elegant tapestries decorating the otherwise unadorned walls, his mind wandered over the memories of his captivity, and of the friends he made during that time. Traurig was both a happy and a sad one. He remembered their first meeting his friend as well as if it had happened just a few seconds ago instead of years.  
  
****************** Flashback ******************  
  
Screams carried through the thin walls of the house, stealing what little sleep the lone occupant of the room was allowed. He winced at the sounds of agony drifted to his sensitive ears. Antatar had captured another one. This one was innocent he could tell, a talent he was not proud of and wished he didn't have.  
  
After spending the better half of a year in this forsaken place it was easy to figure such things. Those who had been through it before knew that screaming only goaded him on and it was best to be quiet even if it did anger him. Some would still scream but not as loudly or as vigorously. Even if it didn't help most were to deadened or accepting of their captivity to care enough to give voice to their bodies' pain.  
  
Trying ineffectively to drown out the pitiful sounds he called up a song to sing to take his mind off things. The words froze on his lips as he heard near silent footsteps heading his way. Cocking his ear towards the door he discerned louder footsteps of guards, one set that sounded like it was carrying something heavy. Perhaps a body?  
  
His musings were cut short as the door was flung open to reveal his master and two guards, a body slung over one of their shoulders. Wincing in sympathetic pain as he saw the state of said body he turned his attention back to the man now standing in front of him.  
  
"Why such the sad look upon your face Taube? You should be happy, I have brought you a friend to play with. His name is Traurig, I'm sure you two will get along fine. You both have so much in common. For instance, you both have the joy of being my guests among other things."  
  
Legolas twisted his lips into a sneer at this comment and against all warnings from his brain he spat into his captor's face. His head snapped back as he was backhanded across the face, a bruise already forming on his pale skin. He was brought eye to eye with Antatar by sharp jerking at his hair forcing him to look into the dark red of his eyes . "I see I have not completely broken your spirit then. That is all right, I would not wish for that. For although your body is enjoyable it is not all I want from you. I would not do something like that again though. For now not only will you be punished but so shall he."  
  
Jerking a thumb back to indicate the unconscious form still being held by the guard he pivoted to his right and with measured steps sauntered to the door. Stopping just short of his goal he turned to the man standing as well at attention as he could under the extra weight and barked out in a sharp, stern voice orders on what to do with the captive.  
  
Legolas turned his gaze to the beam of sunlight gleaming through the slit in the wall of above him and sighed wishing for things he could not have. Distracted by his thoughts he barely registered the fact that Traurig had been laid down next to him. As it was he didn't care enough to give it a second thought.  
  
His attention was sharply called by the sudden choked sob coming from behind him. Turning as well as he could with the chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles he watched the man, no boy, for a few seconds before reaching out with both arms to embrace him and offer what comfort he could.  
  
The body stiffened before relaxing in his arms and continuing to cry. Murmuring nonsensical words and singing snatches off soft lullabies he stroked the boy's hair. Clenching his eyes shut in anger at their captor he moved closer and held the child close, his voice a soothing balm to wary ears.  
  
************************ End Flashback ************************  
  
Legolas was brought to present by soft sobs so similar to the ones in his memory he barely recognised them as real and not figments of his imagination. Turning the corner into a courtyard he almost tripped over the young girl lying on the stones.  
  
Jumping up she wiped her eyes and started to apologise. Waving his hand to stop her from continuing he lifted her lowered face to look ate her. He curled his lips back in distaste when he saw the fresh bruise forming on her face. "Who did this to you?" he asked waving his free hand in the general direction of her face.  
  
Her reply was stuttered and spoken so softly even his sensitive ears had to strain to hear it. He fixed with his most no nonsense look and asked to repeat herself. "It was my fault M'lord. I deserved it."  
  
Cutting her off he repeated himself. "Who?"  
  
Hesitating she once again lowered her voice to answer in the most unexpected manner.  
  
"The king."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N2: So how'd you like the beginning? Please review or I won't continue. It's 2:30 and once again I can't sleep. Pity me. I'm sure reviews will help though. Um, yeah. Hope you liked it.=^.^= 


	2. Who could possibly be sharing a bush wit

Title: Antatar: Prince of Death  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Series/Sequel: Sequal to Kleine Taube and second chapter of Antatar.  
  
Summary: See part 1.  
  
Warning: Swearing and other stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I really hope no one's actually stupid enough to think I own LotR. I wish I did. But I don't. Don't sue, all you'll get is well, nothing.=^.^=  
  
A/N: I must admit, I wasn't actually planning on finishing this story. I had the next chapter almost completed and my computer crashed and I lost all of it. It really bummed me out. I was ready to just give up writing. But then Gwen Darrow9, Sorry if that's spelled wrong) e-mailed me and I find myself wanting to write more. Well, on with the story. Please R&R.=^.^=  
  
Walking down the corridors at a brisk pace the king of Gondor found himself at the entryway to the gardens. Blinking he glanced around and wondered at how he had gotten here, he had been meaning to end up in Legolas' chambers. Deciding that his visit to Legolas could wait he continued on his way.  
  
The gardens were beautiful, though they in no way came close to the splendor of Imladris'*, they still had a magnificence of their own. Flowers of every type and color grace the ground and decorated the archways.  
  
Even when he had first arrived here and they were still a mostly new addition he had found them calming and a perfect place to let is mind muse on lesser and not so lesser things.  
  
Speaking, or thinking in this case, of not so lesser things he needed to come to a decision on Orgollica's proposition. Legolas would no doubt be opposed to it, but it would bring great wealth to his country and solve many issues of money.  
  
Yet it would only benefit him if people weren't too opposed to the idea. Slavery had always been a touchy subject, and to bring it to a place where it had been abolished for countless years** would surely raise conflict.  
  
There was also his "father" *** whom he was sure would most definitely not agree with the idea. The same went for the rest of his family. Elves never had understood the need, or reason for it. Lastly but definitely not least there was Legolas. The prince would most likely hate him forever for even considering the idea. Well Legolas was neither his boss nor his conscience and he would do as he pleased. Things were going to change around here, after he found out who was kissing in the bushes.  
  
Sneaking towards the dark foliage almost as quietly as an elf he strained his ears to see if he could gleam the knowledge of the mystery lovers from their voices.  
  
"Oh! Yes, . . . yes, please. . . more."  
  
He'd heard that voice before. Could it be Arwen? Surely the elf princess wouldn't be doing such a disgraceful thing as this. Apparently not. Yes, that was definitely he cloak on the ground. A small smile found its way to his face, now he would finally find out who her mystery lover was.  
  
Climbing a nearby tree he shimmied across a branch and peered down, trying to catch a glimpse at who was sharing a bush with his ex-fiancé, A bit of white caught his eye, and a beard? Arwen, apparently, had a thing for men. More moaning could be heard from her and she started shaping words again.  
  
"Oh, I love you so much. Please, oh please, harder. Yes, hmm. . . oh Gandalf.  
  
*Rivendell (forgive me if I spelled Imladris wrong)  
  
**I'm guessing they haven't had slavery there for awhile. I'm not sure and if I'm wrong then that's why this stories an AU.  
  
***Elrond fostered him and I find I reasonable for Aragorn to still think of him as a father. The quotations should explain themselves, though I'm sure not in the way they're supposed to. You'll all find out later.  
  
A/N: Please don't kill me. Sorry for the shortness. 500 Legolas treats to anyone who guessed Gandalf.=^.^= 


	3. Tonight Will be the Night

Title: Antatar: Prince of Death  
  
Author: littlestkitten (littlestkitten@malik-mail.zzn.com or kurabate@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Feedback: Yes please. See first chapter for all other things.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay, things were hectic. Please R&R.  
  
The Antatar walked into the room in a sweep of a cloak. The slaves and various soldiers in the room cowered at the sight of him. Only one stood erect and dared to meet the dangerous lord's eyes.  
  
Usually nobody would have dared do this, but there was something different about this man. He knew who Antatar really was. A fact he never hesitated in reinstating firmly in his 'lord's' mind.  
  
He was surprised this man had managed to keep this pretense up for so long, well it was as they say, desperate situations call for desperate measures. The proud man glided to him in a fluid like grace that was usually reserved for elves. He scoffed at this thought, elves, they made good whores but weren't good for much else. He fervently wished that that blonde one hadn't escaped, he had been good amusement when Antatar was in a mood to share.  
  
* * *  
  
A warm, safe feeling cascaded through Legolas' senses. He sighed and snuggled further back into the strong arms that held him. He felt the human behind him shift into a more comfortable position and tried not to tense as he felt the man's obvious arousal through his tight forest green leggings.  
  
He knew it must be hard on his love to have him so near yet so far away, unable of close physical contact. He felt frustrated himself, his body and heart wanting to be intimate but his mind unable to let him, dragging up painful images of past encounters and forced touches.  
  
He winced as he remembered a particularly horrible night with one of Antatar's generals. This action caused the ranger behind him to pull him closer a plant a soothing kiss on his hair. He smiled softly as he heard the almost reverent inhalation of his scent and turned over, distracting his thoughts and forcing himself to live in the here and now.  
  
Capturing the man's lips in his, he let out a throaty moan when he felt his crotch captured in a warm hand and caressed slowly and sensually. He moved to straddle the man and threw his head back allowing his pale neck to be ravished with kisses.  
  
Callused hands undid his tunic, which was soon discarded, and continued down his body plucking and stroking softly across his skin. He quelled the beginning of fear that threatened to overwhelm him, forcing it into a little corner in his mind where most of his bad memories resided.  
  
A cough pulled them from their state of near bliss and Legolas felt blush bloom on his cheeks as he looked up at the Istari standing above him.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Legolas, making out with trees again?'  
  
If possible he felt his face turn hotter and with a groan buried his head in Aragorn's chest. He heard a deep laugh above him and pinched the ranger's nipple, twisting hard. A strangled scream was echoed in the small valley and he smirked triumphantly as he caught the glazed look of his would-be lover.  
  
Planting a chaste kiss on Aragorn's lips he whispered as seductively as he could for the king to meet him at sunset in his room. It was time for him to get over his fear and give himself to the human. It was unfair after all to let his love suffer so.  
  
* * *  
  
A grin formed on Antatar's handsome face as he watched the prince walk across the lush, green grass towards the palace. Tonight would be the night he put his plan in action and claim the elf.  
  
TBC  
  
***IMPORTANT NOTE***: I was wondering if you guys want me to do a lemon with L/A as the pairing. I could just mention that they do it and leave it at that, but if the readers want one. . . If you wanna know how well I write lemons, there's one I wrote about a year ago on libraryofmoria. Its called Redemption. Please remember that it was a year ago and my writing style has hopefully gotten better over that time. 


	4. A Night of Romance

Title: Antatar: Prince of Death Part 4 Author: littlestkitten (kurabate@hotmail.com)  
  
Series: Sequel to Kleine Taube, fourth chapter of Antatar: Prince of Death  
  
Rating: A low R. Warning: Lime Feedback: Yes please. AN: It's been a long time since I've updated, hasn't it? Well, I'm updating now. This chapter may end up kind weird because I have a fever, which has been fluctuating between 100 degrees and 104 degrees. So be warned, I may start writing about pink bunnies. I've been toying with the idea of finishing Antatar for a while now. I just never seemed to be able to get motivated enough. But all I have to do is write this chapter and I'll be done. I finished the last chapter a year or so ago, I'll post it about a week after this one, or maybe sooner if enough people ask me too.  
  
Pulling the brush through his long, golden hair Legolas contemplated the evening he had planned. Shivering a little in fear and excitement he quickly braided his hair in a sensual style. He sprayed himself with sweet smelling perfume and made his way to the royal chambers.  
  
A servant was just leaving as he arrived and he smiled his thanks for her help. The room was decorated tastefully with the royal colors of Gondor prevalent throughout it. A dining table was situated in front of the fireplace and was overflowing with exotic delights to simple foods he knew the king enjoyed.  
  
The only light in the room came from the brightly burning fire and the two elegant candles set in the middle of the table. A long-stemmed rose was placed in-between the candles as a final romantic touch. He smiled softly as he observed the preparations for the dinner.  
  
Legolas poured some wine for himself and sipped it as he waited for Aragorn to come. Soon he heard the door open and greeted the man with wine flavored kiss. Aragorn laughed and pulled him close while deepening the kiss. Giggling playfully Legolas pushed him away and seated himself at the table.  
  
Dinner went smoothly with both Legolas and Aragorn enjoying not only the food but watching each other enjoy the food. Desert was cherries dipped in cream and Legolas watched entranced as Aragorn slowly sucked the cream off and then chewed the cherry like it was the best tasting piece of food he'd ever had.  
  
Shivering with arousal Legolas absentmindedly dipped one of the cherries in the pot of cream and ate it, all while watching Aragorn enjoy his desert. The King looked up suddenly and smirked at Legolas' enraptured look. Swirling the cherry around his mouth with his tongue he put on an even better show than before.  
  
Practically pouncing on the man Legolas devoured his lips with his own while grinding their arousals together. Aragorn gasped in sensual delight at the unexpected attack and enthusiastically returned Legolas' fervent kisses. Situating the elf more firmly in his arms Aragorn stood and carried his prince to the bedchamber and tossing him on the bed.  
  
Legolas glared indignantly at the rough treatment but Aragorn soon compensated for it by kissing him again. Tugging at Aragorn's tunic with clumsy fingers Legolas finally managed to bare the skin Aragorn had been rudely hiding behind cloth. He pressed his lips to Aragorn's chest and tasted with delight the unique taste of his lover.  
  
Writhing on the bed Aragorn gasped and moaned as his lover caressed him with his silken tongue. Fondling a nipple with one hand and sucking on the other. Legolas continued with his exploration and soon they progressed to more strenuous loving. But that's a tale for another night.  
  
* * *  
  
Finally, he thought to himself, Legolas is mine. Nobody shall take you from me now. Stroking his hand down the curve of Legolas' back he shivered with the first signs of renewed arousal. Smirking he curled closer to his reclaimed possession and as the sun rose murmured in the pointed ear. "Sleep well, meine kleine taube."  
  
TBC  
  
AN: I'm done! I'm sorry that that wasn't very good. At the end I just didn't have much inspiration for the scene I was writing. Someday I might rewrite the lime scene into a lemon, but fir now you'll just have to take it as it is. I hope you liked it.=^.^= 


	5. Meine Kleine Taube

Title: Antatar: Prince of Death Part 5 Author: littlestkitten (kurabate@hotmail.com) Series: Sequel to Kleine Taube Rating: Pg-13 Feedback: Yes please. AN: So here's the final chapter of Antatar. I hope everyone likes it.  
  
With growing fear and urgency Legolas made his way through the forest. He had awoken that morning to an empty bed but had thought nothing of it, as he knew the king was busy and had probably left to sit in a stuffy council.  
  
Smiling softly he had stretched languorously and made his way into the royal bath chamber to soak out the soreness from last nights lovemaking. Moaning with delight as the kinks in his muscles slowly relaxed, Legolas took up the washcloth and began to clean himself of the sweat and dirt that had accumulated since the last time he had bathed.  
  
An hour later he deemed himself clean enough to leave the bath and hungry enough to be in need of food. He dressed quickly in a loose fitting tunic and leggings and made his to the dining hall. He was intercepted by one of Aragorn's chief advisors before he had gone more than a few paces toward his destination.  
  
He quickly grew worried as the as he found out that Aragorn had gone missing a few hours ago during a break form council. Turning quickly he headed for his rooms to change into suitable apparel to find the King and to get his bow and quiver full of arrows.  
  
Going to the last place a servant had seen his love he started tracking Aragorn towards the forest.  
  
* * *  
  
The two men watched each other warily. Both had much to lose and this encounter would prove who was better and who would gain the spoils of their silent war. In reality one had already 'claimed' these 'spoils' but the other knew naught of this and remained blissfully unaware that while he had won one battle after battle he had eventually lost the war.  
  
"Why?" One of the men asked, shifting to a position so he could better defend himself when they turned to blows.  
  
The evil man across from him smirked broadly at this question and cocked hi head to the side to formulate a reply. An evil gleam glinted in his eyes as he once more captured his opponents gaze with his and opened his mouth to speak. The action never bore fruit however as the one whom they had both been contemplating chose this moment to make his presence known.  
  
The prince of the once great Greenwood* burst from the underbrush, his bow raised and an arrow cocked. He froze as he saw the one whom had caused him so much pain and had tormented his dreams for years. A fear gripped him as he locked eyes with Antatar and fervently begun wishing he had never gotten out of bed that morn. But Legolas Thranduilion was know coward, he would face his fear, and hopefully The Prince of Death would never get the chance to harm him or his loved ones again.  
  
So, with that resolve he sighted along his bow and pointed it directly at the evil man's heart. Sweat made his bow slippery and vaguely noticed that he was the one causing this to happen. With firm resolve he pulled the bowstring tight against his cheek and was about to release when a cry made him pause.  
  
Antatar had called out his name and was looking increasingly distressed. Through the sound of blood pumping through his ears he heard the faint sounds of speech and concentrated on them.  
  
"Saes** Legolas, don't shoot. I am not Antatar. He is, please listen to me."  
  
The Prince's eyes widened in rage. How dare he? How dare this man who had broken his body and almost his soul try to convince him that his was true love was really to blame.  
  
Vision clouded with red, Legolas let his arrow fly and watched in satisfaction as it hit with a dull thump, lodging itself in Antatar's chest. Satisfaction gleamed in Legolas' eyes as he allowed himself to be caught up in an embrace with the man who held his heart. It was over, Antatar would be dead in a few moments and they could return to Gondor and live happily with their friends. A sigh left his lips and he nestled his head in Aragorn's chest.  
  
* * *  
  
Antatar smirked evilly down at the one who possessed his body as he held his Kleine Taube to him. Aragorn had been stupid to think that Legolas would believe him and now the king would pay for it, with his life. Leading Legolas away he spared one last glance to his enemies dead body giving it a knowing wink before putting him firmly out of mind. He had a slave act to reinstate after all and a sweet body to ravish once he got home.  
  
The End  
  
*Mirkwood was once called Greenwood the Great before it was shrouded in shadow.  
  
** Please  
  
AN: I just realized that I'd forgotten to update. Oops. Sorry for the wait. 


End file.
